


From beginning to end 至始至终26

by leechin0405



Series: 至始至终 [28]
Category: One Direction
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 01:38:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19163173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leechin0405/pseuds/leechin0405





	From beginning to end 至始至终26

“与Loki Laufeyson解除婚约”  
Thor的要求让周围的人大吃一惊，连他最要好的两位好友都不知情

 

“这个玩笑一点都不好笑，Odinson”Loki的眼神暗了下来，他有种被恶意戏弄得感觉

 

“不，我很认真”Thor的回答与表情一致，严肃而又沉重，他要向Loki表明自己的态度，但同时又知道Harrison才是握着决定权的那个人。

 

Thor为了证明自己的诚意，又向对方补充道  
“虽然我不清楚你们家族与Laufey到底有什么利益，但我可以很自信的说，新能源项目的潜力远超任何一切。不用怀疑我的诚意，你知道我对什么更加执着，不是吗？”

 

的确，这个举火贩子对Loki很在意，在这一点上Darren在昨晚已经很好的应证了。有一个这么危险的情敌实在是不明智，何况现在对方还向他有好的抛出了橄榄枝，这怎么会不让他动心

 

“你不会真的信了他的鬼话吧”Loki看出了Darren的动摇，这令他慌张了起来，虽然还不清楚Thor的目的，但这一定是个阴谋

 

“Harrison，我知道这个事情令你很为难，但鱼和熊掌不可兼得。你可以先和家里商量一下，如果可以的话我随时都能拟好一份合同送到你面前”Thor一鼓作气，在Darren即将坍塌的防线上又重击了一锤......

 

“Odinson先生，这的确令我很为难。因为我和Loki的联姻不单单是我们两人的问题，就算我同意，但是Laufeyson家那边......”

 

“Laufey那边你不用管，现在就说你是否同意？剩下的都交给我处理就可以”Thor已经可以肯定，Harrison家这边已经没有任何的问题了，只是这个时候Loki突然插了话

 

“够了Odinson，你到底要干什么？让我的未婚夫在没结婚之前就休了我？如果你想用羞辱我的方式来解气，你就做吧，我不在乎.......什么都不在乎”Loki的太阳穴又再次紧绷起来，他知道这样做对自己没有好处，但Thor咄咄逼人的气势让他冷静不下来。他气的浑身发抖，在这个厌烦的地方一刻也待不下去..........

 

对于Loki的愤然离开，Thor没有去阻止，他察觉到了对方不安的气息，这需要时间让Loki去好好的消化。接下来的时间Thor只能与Harrison又聊了一会儿，坚决的表明着自己的态度，直到会场上再度传来Paul的声音。

 

“不好意思再次打扰大家，接下来我要说的事情与新能源计划无关，但却和Bettany家以及Vision集团有着密切的关系，下面有请我的女朋友Wanda小姐上来一下好吗？”  
Paul的提议让台下的Wanda隐约中预测了什么，这就是女人天生的直觉。她与Paul恋人的关系一直低调的进行中，很少人知道这位富有的总裁有一位平民出身的女朋友。他们两个人只沉浸在自己的甜蜜中，从来不在乎外面的看法和评价，这一点是让Thor所羡慕的

 

当众的宣言迫使Wanda不得不站上舞台，她疑惑的看着Paul但心中却异常的兴奋和激动起来，最后在对方的单膝下跪前不由惊呼出声  
“亲爱的Wanda小姐，你是否愿意接受我这段真诚的告白。我没有准备漂亮的钻指，因为你曾经说过那会妨碍到你所执行的任务，我尊重你的职业、你的信仰，唯有把我最真诚的心奉献在你面前坦露..........你愿意接受吗？成为我的妻子、我的亲人、Vision集团的女主人，你将是我永远的曙光女神”

 

“我愿意”

 

求婚的场景是同步直播，在船上大大小小的角落里都能第一时间观看到，就连室外的船甲板上也不例外，毕竟那里有一块船上最大的投射屏幕，以至于在船舷上透气的Loki也同一时间观看到了这幕。

 

Loki由衷的祝福Wanda与Paul，他们相爱相敬，忠于对方，这会是一段美满的婚姻。可这个时刻的他真心笑不出来，也无法亲自送上祝福。看着屏幕中亲吻的恋人，此情此景不免让Loki回想起一年前的这个相同地点.........绚烂的烟火在他身后的天空绽放，落下的火光照亮了漆黑的海面，同是也照亮了Loki的侧脸。他满足的笑着，温热的眼泪从绿色的眼眸中滚落出来。

 

“烟火不错，Tony真应该在这方面下点功夫，比起研究取人性命的导弹，这个更能引发出美好的存在”船舷上突然传来了一个声音，低沉而又性感，Thor倚在Loki身后的船舷围栏上观赏着烟火，他知道并不是只有自己会回想起那个曾经的夜晚

 

Loki静静的站在原地完全没有理会对方，平静的没有一丝波澜。Thor想要靠近但又害怕激怒对方，他再三犹豫后，决定为刚才的事情做出解释

 

“.......我真的没有要侮辱你的意思，只是不想让你继续留在那个孬种的身边，他配不上你”  
Thor的解释引来了Loki冷嘲热讽的笑声，对方终于肯转过身对上他的目光，只是那眼中的冷意让Thor心里发慌  
“那你倒是说说，什么才配得上我”

 

“这个世界上最好的，一切。”  
这个可笑的回答令Loki惋惜的摇摇头“不，从我出生到现在就没有遇见过最好的，就像是我给你讲的那个故事一样，那些光鲜的东西都与我无关，如果硬要说起来的话，我至今唯一遇到的光明只有你Thor Odinson”

 

“.........”对于Loki的突然转变，Thor感到惊讶，但同时又小心的观察着，从始至终他就没有猜准过对方的心思，特别是现在Loki不稳定的精神状态，这就像是一个颗随时都会引爆的炸弹。

 

Loki缓慢的从衬衫里拉出那条细细的金属项链，连带着上面的绿地精灵一起翻了出来“大家都说绿地精灵是真贵的宝物，但我却希望它始终不被世人发现，这样我们也不会相遇，也不会让我在20多年的黑暗中看到一丝希望，然后去了解什么叫做尊严、什么叫做耻辱。有时候我真的很嫉妒你，甚至认为我们的关系就像是光和影，你永远被光照耀着，而我将永远躲在阴暗处。我害怕接近你，因为你的光芒会把我刺伤，会把我身上那些不堪入目的污浊全部反射出来。我只能去当个骗子，骗取你身上的光芒点，然后把它们转移到自己的身上，去伪装成一个不一样的自己......对，你说的没错我就是一个骗子”

 

Thor知道Loki是个狡猾的小骗子，但却从没想过自己的存在会领对方如此的痛苦“是的，我也从来没想到自己这么容易受骗，昨天看着你在派对上掰手腕脱衣服.....我甚至觉得一年前我们在这里的那次聚会，是不是我的记忆出现了错乱？那个拘谨又紧张的小绅士，对着钢管舞女郎和啤酒充满的好奇的小家伙去哪里了？”

 

Loki回想了一下Thor口中所说的聚会，他的演技可以堪称影帝级别，不过最后还是向Thor交代了黑山湾的往事，这倒是让他觉得很有趣“不过那次我是真的第一次喝啤酒，意想不到的好不错，只不过Tony最后也没给我邮寄”

 

“哈哈哈哈......你要是个骗子，他就是鬼话连天的骗人精，习惯就好了，那啤酒其实在便利店就能买得到”两个人难得气氛轻松的大笑起来，Thor很久没看到对方笑起来的样子了，他很是怀念“就算你是骗子也不重要，因为我就是一个无可救药喜欢被骗的人”

 

Loki眼中的情绪在快速的翻转着，这种爱意让他无法隐藏但又难以承受“你知道我们之间最大的问题是什么吗？Thor”

 

称呼的转变让Thor惊讶的以为下一秒两个人就会破镜重圆，但对方接下来的话语却把他全身定格在了原地

 

“我能感受到在你身上强烈的爱意，那种不同于其他Alpha的东西，你觉得自己一直都是单向付出的人，彷徨又谨慎着，因为你感受不到我一丝爱意的回报。从东欧到塞尔维亚，你一直小心翼翼的维护着这份你认为只建立在利益上的情感。你总是说什么你不爱我不要紧，只要我爱你就足够了这类的话语，可是你有没有想过，其实这份爱并不是单向的，甚至我才是那个为此付出更多的人？Thor，你总是觉得你爱我更多，但我对你的爱，其实已经远远超出与你对我的..........”  
Loki完全可以明白此时对方内心的感受，惊讶、茫然，甚至有些摸不着头脑。但这却是他最真切的告白，一个可能这辈子都无法说出口的告白.....同时既是告别。

 

Loki看着Thor僵住的表情忍不住笑出了声  
“看，就是这幅表情，你连我的话都真假难分不是吗？因为你不相信我，从来都没有信任过。而现在，我也不在相信你......”

 

“不，不是这样的，你这不公平，我.........”Thor想试图解释和反驳，但却没有什么底气。他爱Loki，就算再问他一千遍也是一样的答案，但你要问对方是否爱他？Thor不知道......他亲眼看着Loki偷了计划书，并无情的抛弃自己与另外一个人订了婚，这血粼粼的事实是他亲眼鉴证的。即使他不在乎对方的背叛，可Loki居然违心的说不相信他？这太可笑了。  
“在东欧是谁不眠不休日夜兼程了3天赶回营地救了你？还有在塞尔维亚又是谁只身犯险甘愿为你而死？我这辈子就没对谁这么好过，我甚至为了你签了.........你居然说不相信我？”Thor很失望，他觉得自己的付出就是个笑话，所做的一切就像是个气球，被Loki一针轻易的扎破

 

“要开始翻旧账了吗”隔着镜片的绿眼睛里绪满了泪水，Loki忍着不让它们滴落下来，他本想平和的与对方告别，但说到底他还是觉得自己很委屈，于是暴动的情绪在一瞬间倾泻出来，对着Thor咆哮着、怒吼着  
“那我问问你，是谁主动找上门和我说自己心甘情愿输得起？是谁在塞尔维亚的酒店向众神发誓爱我永生永世？又是谁在逃难的时候说这一生都对我不离不弃.......然后没过几个月就带着戒指到北欧与我撇清关系？这他妈的都是你Thor Odinson。你对我的承诺没有一件事是做到的，你还有什么资格来让我相信你？你就去相信那个摄像头里的一切吧，还有那幅该死的画，头发、我就应该烧了它们，对了还有这枚破戒指”说完话，Loki扯下自己脖子上项链，把绿地精灵愤怒的投向大海

 

Thor眼睁睁的看着那枚绿色的光芒消失在海中，就如同他们爱情被海水无情的吞没。Loki说的没错，他不值得被信任，是他亲手毁掉了Loki一生与Harrison无关。他爱Loki，爱的执着又偏激，就像是个病人比对方还要疯狂...........Thor的脑中响起了之前背过的诗句，明明很难记住的东西，却在这个时候感同身受般的呼应着

Weary with toil, I haste me to my bed,  
The dear repose for limbs with travel tired;  
But then begins a journey in my head,  
To work my mind, when body's work's expired:  
For then my thoughts, from far where I abide,  
Intend a zealous pilgrimage to thee,  
And keep my drooping eyelids open wide,  
Looking on darkness which the blind do see  
Save that my soul's imaginary sight  
Presents thy shadow to my sightless view,  
Which, like a jewel hung in ghastly night,  
Makes black night beauteous and her old face new.  
Lo! thus, by day my limbs, by night my mind,  
For thee and for myself no quiet find.

双手支起身体，纵身一跃，即使坠入深渊也渴望得到光明..............

 

====  
Paul与Wanda的婚礼注定要被这场闹剧所扰乱，当Loki尖叫着向他们求助时，Tony第一个反应就是“你把傻大个扔下海了？”

“不，我没有。求你们....快想想办法...”Loki急得满头大汗，当他看着Thor跳下船的时候差点晕了过去，他大声的呼救可以船甲板上没有一个人

“先通知船长停船、然后派出救援直升机，放心，Thor身上有定位”Paul有条不紊的布置着，他当然坚信着Thor不是一个那么短命的人。众人围在船甲板上，看着远处黑夜中唯一在闪烁着的直升飞机尾翼，搜寻工作已经过去了快半个小时，这真的很难熬。Loki的身体渐渐开始发抖起来，Wanda在一旁安抚着他，虽然大家并不知道发生了什么，但这绝对与Laufeyson脱不了关系

“好的，我知道了，马上送去临近的医院救治”Paul接收到了救援队的通信，他们找到了Thor，但情况并不客观

“是找到了吗？”Loki紧紧的抓住Paul的肩膀、呼吸急促的询问着

“找到了，但是一直处于晕厥状态，船上的医疗情况有限，为了争取时间我直接让他们送往医院了”Paul望着众人向他们报告着Thor的状况，说不上是什么好消息，但也不算坏。

“我们也赶紧出发，谁知道那边的医院什么情况，我马上通知Natasha带着医疗队过来，还好Mjolnir现在在我的工厂里”Tony表面上不显露出来，但心里却着急的很，他与Thor的友情绝不逊色于任何人

“我可以一起去吗？”Loki自报奋勇，他当然再乎Thor的安危，但心中更多的是自责

“不行，我们现在还不清楚状况，谁知道是不是你蓄意谋杀那”Tony早就怀疑上了Loki，要不Thor好好地为什么会掉进海里？一年前船上发生的事情他都清楚，也看过录像，Loki可是身手好的很，可以把身经百战的Thor摔进泳池里，当然也能把对方推下船

“我没有，我不可能那么做，我要是真想杀他为什么还来求救？”Loki觉得自己百口莫辩，委屈的红了眼圈

“算了吧，我们可不像Thor那么好骗，没准就是你一时激动推了他，现在缓过神来了才想要救人，昨天晚上什么状况大家都看的清清楚楚的”Tony也越来越激动起来，他知道Loki的精神状况出了问题，但却没想到做出这样过份的举动来

“算了，算了，你少说几句吧。”Paul阻止了Tony再说出更难听的话来，现在可不是吵嘴的时候“我们先过去看看情况，但不用担心应该不会很严重，Wanda你留在这里陪陪Laufeyson，我过去了解完情况马上通知你，好吗？现在过去这么多人也解决不了任何问题”Paul尽量安慰着情绪激动的Loki，并示意Wanda要照顾好对方

时间过的异常的缓慢，直至深夜他们才接到Paul的电话，还好是虚惊一场，Thor没有什么大碍，就是被海水呛的够呛晕了过去，现在已经去除了肺里的积水，观察一段时间即可出院。Loki如释重负般的松了一口气，开始检讨着自己刚刚的愚蠢行为，他居然像个怨妇一样在抱怨Thor不够爱他。

“已经准备好了，我们现在就可以过去”Paul已经准备好了直升飞机送他们过去探望，Wanda整装待发，她知道此刻的Loki一定很想见到对方

“不，我还是不过去了”

对于Loki的拒绝，Wanda始料未及，明明之前对方还忐忑的坐立难安，可现在却冷着一张脸回答着她  
“难道你不担心Thor吗”

“不是已经没事了吗，而且我觉得Tony说的对，我不适合过去”Loki紧闭着双眼，他的精神状况不是很乐观，现在脑子里依然还是刚才Thor跳船的情景

“别听Tony胡说，我们都知道你不可能故意伤害Thor的”Wanda安慰着Loki，他知道对方现在心里正做着激烈的斗争，而且很痛苦。这不是他的错，也不需要自责

“本来我只是想平静的和他做个告别，但你知道我现在出了一些问题，我控制不住自己，明知道这不是他的问题......但我还是说了和难听的话，然后把他送的那枚绿地精灵扔进了海里。Thor当时可能意识到了什么，于是就跳了下去，他一定是个傻子......”  
Wanda走到Loki的身边小心翼翼的抱住对方“这不是你的错，Thor明白的，他只是太爱你了.....如果你现在还没做好准备，那就什么都别想好好的休息一会儿，我会随时报告他的状况好吗？”怀里的人在发抖，但还是默认般的点了点了头

Wanda亲自送Loki回了客房，看着对方服下镇定剂睡去才离开。她来到Thor入住的医院，在病床前看着刚刚苏醒过来的人，脸上露出淡淡的笑意

 

====  
没等曙光女神号半程结束，Loki就返回了北欧。Harrison家不惜与Laufey撕破了脸最终取消了婚约，而这个消息在大大小小的媒体上都连续报了两周。被Harrison家抛弃虽说惹怒了Laufey，但Loki已经适应了这种在夹缝中生存的生活状态，他把那些恶毒的话语当做耳边风，每天只是专心的作画，去遗忘掉那些不堪回首的往事。自从那次跳船事件后，Thor再也没有打扰过他，平静的就像是他们已经做完了最后的告别......这不是他最期盼的吗？Loki叹着气放下手中的画笔，后山的景色他已经画过无数遍，甚至闭着眼睛都能画出来。他慵懒的靠上椅背，头顶的阳光正好被橡树的树荫所覆盖，被风吹起的树叶发出沙沙的响声。Loki闭着眼睛，可以清晰的闻到草香和山上不知名的野花香气............然后微风中间夹杂着琥珀和麝香的气味？


End file.
